Changed For Good
by litto-miss-sunshine
Summary: Elphaba and Galinda have just arrived at Shiz, only to discover that they are roommates. As things get off to a rocky beginning, will their relationship alter when things go wrong?
1. Prologue

Elphaba peered above the book she had been engrossed in for hours to glance at her pompous roommate. Even she could not deny the exquisite girl she was affronted with. Galinda Upland had such glorious flaxen curls, which seemed illuminated by the morning sunshine that was bleeding through the windows. Her dazzling crystalline blue eyes were almost mesmerising as they sparkled in the morning's light and her skin was so flawless that it seemed as delicate as a porcelain doll. Elphaba couldn't help gawping behind her book at this elegant princess as she admired herself in the dormitory's single mirror. She tore her eyes away when finally Galinda's eyes locked onto hers in the reflection of the mirror and gave an icy glare.

"What are you staring at?" she demanded.

Elphaba, ashamed that she had been caught red-handed, sank further down in her book. Not like pretending nothing had happened was going to sweep it under the carpet. At least, not for Galinda.

"I said what are you staring at?"

The green girl sighed, "Nothing, I'm sorry."

Elphaba was renowned at Shiz university for possessing emerald green skin and had been shunned by everyone, including her own father. Due to this, it relieved Elphaba that her younger sister, Nessarose, was born. Despite being wheelchair-bound, Nessa had always been company for her and had possibly been the single person who had even considered the fact that human feelings did exist in Elphaba. This, Galinda would never understand.

"What are you reading? You've been reading that book for weeks now!" questioned Galinda, twirling her hair as she sat on her bed.

"We've only been here for a day! It's a book on sorcery,"

"Trying to find a book to get rid of me are you?" the blonde girl mocked.

"Well, it'll be to your great satisfaction that I'm away to go out then,"

At that, the girl bounced up, scooped up her clutch and departed, slamming the door behind her. No doubt the social butterfly was away to another party with her friends, thought Elphaba as she returned to her book. Despite being blatantly self-centred, there was an element about Galinda that also made her quite a likable, bubbly and vivacious girl to her. However, it was very unlikely that Galinda would happily embrace any form of friendship to the green girl. She'd be too concerned about her grand social status to realise just how lonely Elphaba was, and just how much she craved to have someone who'd accept her in this world.

**Author's Note: This is my first ever piece of Wicked fanfiction that I have produced so sorry if you find the quality to be pretty bad. I'll gratefully accept any constructive criticism or praise to try and help me improve of my story as it develops! :) V x**


	2. Strong At The Surface

When Galinda arrived back at the dormitory late after her long social gatherings, Elphaba had braced herself to be interrupted by high-pitched giggles and a burst of enthusiasm when the girl entered. However, it shocked her when Galinda simply slipped in and silently went to change into her nightdress in the suite's bathroom. When she reappeared, Elphaba noted the deep sorrow in the girl's usually glittering eyes and a sense of melancholy that surrounded her. Something was wrong.

"Galinda are…are you alright?"

Despite the green girl's attempt to sympathise with her, Galinda refused and shoved the offer back.

"Nothing! I'm fine!" she snapped, trying to force back the emotion that was leaking out in her voice.

Taken aback by her roommate's stern reply, Elphaba retreated back to the creased pages of her book. Concerned as she was, she knew it was best to avoid striking a quarrel with the girl; it would only make matters worse. In the end, Elphaba flicked off her light and drifted into a surprisingly easy sleep.

- - - - - - -

That night, Galinda had no intentions of sleeping. Instead, assured that she now had the privacy to spill out her inner emotions, she sobbed quietly into her pillow. She'd been masking her true feelings behind forced smiles and squeals all day. If anyone had discovered what had happened she was certain the strong surface would crumble and she wouldn't manage to salvage it quick enough to not reveal her true internal heartbreak. For her, the only time she could release salty tears was in the security of the dormitory when Elphaba was asleep. However, Galinda's presumption was wrong and Elphaba was silently lying awake, aware that her roommate was in floods of tears and not quite sure what action to take. She was certain that being noticed would not only anger the girl but also possibly upset her further yet leaving her crying alone all night with no offer of comfort seemed almost cruel. With that, the green girl slipped out of bed and approached the weeping girl's bed. Frightened that she'd been caught, Galinda gasped, leapt out of bed and attempted to wipe away the tears that cascaded down her rosy cheeks to no avail.

"Please…don't tell anyone that you saw me like this…"

The girl backed away from Elphaba, her usual merry voice choked up with sobs.

"I won't tell anyone," the green girl promised "What's wrong?"

She offered Galinda to re-join her on her bed and was surprised when, after a moment's hesitation, she did. After an awkward silence, she spoke.

"Who'd of thought we'd be sitting here at 3 in the morning," a smile broke on the surface of her face but disappeared almost as quickly as it rose, "Why do you care about me? I've been nothing but selfish to you,"

"I guess I can see behind all that," Elphaba grinned and Galinda cracked another smile.

"I guess I should answer your question,"

At that, Galinda prepared to confide her secret to her roommate. Maybe, just maybe, this was the beginning of a blossoming friendship…

**Author's Note: A big thank you to Fae for reviewing my first chapter and giving me some useful tips, I really appreciate it! :) I know this chapter isn't too long but I promise the next one will be longer. And I promise all you Fiyero lovers will get their fix soon. ;) V x**


End file.
